


Совсем не пришельцы

by Cammia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малдер считал опасностью колонизацию Земли пришельцами. Но главная опасность пришла не из космоса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совсем не пришельцы

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то где-то пошло не так. Отсюда: АУ, живой Пендрелл.

Около ремонтной мастерской снова спорили. Конечно же, Шарп и Джонсон. Более крупный, Шарп нависал над своим противником. Они ненадолго притихли, когда Скалли проходила мимо них, но за ее спиной ссора вскипела снова.  
Скиннер был тут же, но не рвался разнимать их: он давно не вмешивался, если только дело не грозило дракой. Наверное, он прав. Людям нужно выпустить пар, убить время. Когда нет срочных дел, лагерь сходить с ума от скуки и страха.  
Страх ощущался в каждом взгляде и слове, будто накрывал лагерь невидимым облаком. Он стал привычным, но разговоре все равно тщательно избегали одной темы, и к ней же невольно возвращались — мертвяки. На памяти Скалли только единицы выживших называли этих существ так, как назвали бы киношники, — зомби. Может, именно потому, что это название отдавало театральщиной. А вот мертвяки были реальными.  
Скалли обошла группку женщин, чтобы никто не вздумал завязать с ней разговор. Ей хотелось скрыться в своей палатке, отдохнуть часок, может, вздремнуть. Четверг — день стирки. Все утро она провела на озере, оставив больничную палатку на свою помощницу Меррил — до начала эпидемии та проходила практику при городской больнице.   
— Дана!  
В испуганном крике она узнала голос Меррил — и сразу поняла, что случилось, кинулась к медицинской палатке.  
Конечно, дело было в Уоллесе и его приступах паники. Он забился под кровать, сверкая глазами, словно зверь в клетке, и горько скулил. Меррил стояла у стены, прижимая руку к щеке. Скалли сразу поняла, что помощница из той никакая. Испуганная девушка ни за что не приблизится к больному снова. Но и Скалли не могла подступиться, чтобы сделать укол. Стоило ей наклониться — и мужчина замолотил перед собой кулаками, скулеж перерос в вой и рычание. Она едва успела отпрянуть, избегая удара.   
— Приготовь шприц! — крикнула она Меррил. Та ее не услышала, и Скалли пришлось отвесить ей пощечину. Появившееся при этом чувство вины она постаралась игнорировать. Главным сейчас было успокоить Уоллеса. Его крики могут привлечь внимание мертвяков.   
Последнюю мысль Скалли тоже выбросила из головы. Иначе завыла бы от страха наравне с пациентом.  
Она выскочила из палатки и ухватила за рукав первого, кто попался ей навстречу. Этим человеком оказался Дэнни Пендрелл, тащивший ворох дров.  
— Мне нужна помощь, быстрее.  
Пендрелл послушно бросил вязанку и кинулся за ней. Он был не бог весть как силен, но вдвоем им удалось вытащить визжащего Уоллеса из-под кровати. До болезни, когда тот весил больше двухсот фунтов, такой номер не прошел бы. Но сейчас Пендреллу удалось его удержать, пока Скалли и плачущая Меррил делали укол. После дозы успокоительного Уоллес потрепыхался еще немного и наконец обмяк, глядя на них снизу вверх слезящимися жалобными глазами.  
Втроем они переложили больного на постель, и Скалли занялась своими помощниками. Дала Меррил таблетку и горсть льда из холодильника — приложить к синяку на лице — и обработала глубокие царапины на руках Пендерелла.  
— И часто он так? — спросил Дэнни.  
— А ты не слышишь?  
Люди часто жаловались на Уоллеса.  
— Я не прислушиваюсь. У меня остался плеер на солнечной батарее, предпочитаю слушать его.  
Пендрелл достал пачку сигарет и коробок, и теперь безуспешно чиркал спичкой по серной полоске.   
— Говорят, что безумцы чувствуют приближение мертвяков. Как думаешь, правда?  
— Кто говорит? — спросила Скалли, следя за его руками. Сильная дрожь ей не понравилась: похоже, Пендрелл был на грани нервного срыва.  
— Да так, некоторые. Что Уоллес чувствует мертвяков и потому кричит.  
— Невозможно.   
«Скорее уж они приходят на его крик».  
Она знала, какие мысли в голове Дэнни: а не проще ли избавиться от Уоллеса? Тот все равно был обузой, лишним ртом. Скалли уже намекали на это, но она уходила от ответа.   
Пендрелл наконец-то смог прикурить. Курил он жадно: сигареты были роскошью, их включали в список необходимых продуктов последним номером.  
— Говорят, Уоллес был снайпером? — спросил он. — И вроде как служил?  
— Во Вьетнаме.  
Рассказов Уоллеса о войне Скалли наслушалась еще в Академии, когда тот вел у них занятия.  
— Прошел войну — и не выдержал вида мертвяков?  
«Он не выдержал неопределенности», — подумала Скалли. И страха. Как не выдержишь и ты.  
За десять месяцев она достаточно насмотрелась на сходящих с ума, чтобы понять, что Пендрелл скоро пополнит их ряды. В его глазах она видела то равнодушие, смешанное с ужасом, которое заставляло людей стрелять себе в висок, убивать родных или просто уходить от реальности в свой безумный мир.  
Надо будет поставить в палатке еще одну кровать, подумала она и поразилась тому, что это ее не трогает. Она устала ничуть не меньше своих пациентов.  
Но спать больше не хотелось. На прощание прикоснувшись к плечу Пендрелла, Скалли направилась на наблюдательный пост. Ей нужно было срочно увидеть Малдера. Тот давно стал ее собственным якорем, который удерживал на плаву и не позволял отправиться вслед за Уоллесом.  
Подойдя к старому фургону, служившему вышкой, Скалли стукнула о железно загудевший борт. Малдер протянул ей руку и помог влезть. Здесь, наверху, под плотным тентом было чуть прохладнее. Она села прямо на крышу фургона, рядом с установленным автоматом, и приняла от Малдера бутылку с водой.  
— Опять Уоллес? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
— С каждым разом все хуже. Еще Пендрелл...  
— Что с ним?  
— Думаю, он тоже скоро сойдет с ума.  
Малдер кивнул так, будто давно это знал.  
— Скалли, тебе никогда не казалось, что судьба над нами посмеялась? Мы ждали колонизации инопланетянами — но к такому вторжению готовы не были. Лично я предпочел бы иметь дело с пришельцами. С реальным врагом, чьи цели мне известны.  
— Цели мертвяков нам тоже известны. Если это и шутка, то дурная. Зачем судьбе оставлять нас в живых?  
— Чтобы было кому оценить ее юмор.  
Он вдруг схватил бинокль и прижал к глазам, высматривая что-то. Потом нагнулся за ружьем с оптическим прицелом. Скалли привстала, но увидела только далекую точку, которая исчезла из виду через секунду после выстрела.  
— Видимо, пришел на крик бедняги Уоллеса. Что будет, когда их станет двое...  
Скалли не ответила. На самом деле у нее уже давно был наготове шприц со смертельной инъекцией. Сделать укол будет нелегко, но она готова принести такую жертву ради остальных.  
А потом она вдруг подумала о тех людях, что готовили космическую колонизацию. Что с ними сталось? Что сталось с Курильщиком? Может, он пережидает напасть в своем секретном бункере? Или где-то там бродит мертвец с навсегда зажатой в руках сигаретой? На мгновение Скалли почувствовала себя отмщенной.  
Со стороны лагеря донесся отчаянный вскрик Уоллеса, которого и во сне не оставляли его демоны.


End file.
